Geschichte:The saga of the unpleasant truth/Summer Surprise
It's close to midnight in Traumland. The heat is oppressive, the sky is clear. Once more a drunk Kirby is on his way home, from the latest city party. On the way he encounters Waddle Halb, and is about to communicate with him in a proper way. "Whazzap you *hig* Jigglypuff?" Waddle Halb turns his head to Kirby, looks dizzy at him and replies: "On the behalf of Waddle Halb who is absent right now, I have to tell you a shocking fact. YOU look like a fucking Jigglypuff." Kirby doesn't like to hear this, however his attempt to hit Waddle Halb failed, and Kirby hit the ground. Turning his face to Waddle Halb gives him insight in an interesting fact. "NO WAY YOU SMOKE POT?" Halb puts a smile on his face and answers: "Congraaaaaaaaaaaats! You finally noticed the very well hidden secret. You are a genius..." Kirby starts to be proud of himself, "...NOT." A voice not far away seemed to answer, as Halb chuckles, Kirby gets upset and demands the hidden character to come out. "Jeez, you will not reach anything with your kind of speach right now..." Waddle Halb adds bored. Kirby walks right in front of Waddle Halb who was sitting in front of a tree and points at him, asking a simple question: "Can I have one?" Waddle Halb doesn't realize at start what Kirby means, but then he replied angry: "NO?! Do you believe that I get those for free?" "No, but from Lionel." "As if it was that easy.." As Kirby tries to steal one, Halb kicks him so that he fell on his back. With an angry, but still moderate voice he commented: "Do not think I will stop my attempts until I have one!" Waddle Halb however rolls his eyes and says: "If you want some, go over there to that guy. He's got plenty.." Kirby, as fast as never before, gets back on his feet and runs past the meadow, asking for some stuff but then realizes who the person is that Halb mentioned. The next morning, Keeby woke up, in hope of a clean house. If his wish has been fulfilled is not yet clear to him; he knew Kirby was at that party last night so he is prepared for the worst. While opening the door, he had to think about whether doing or not doing it. He opens up the door fast, opens his eyes and sees... "...no mess? Is Kirby sick? Or.. yes, of course. He did not yet come home." Keeby sighs. The Waddle 8 has opened, and something very unexpected has happened: Kirby was there, before the work officially begun. "This must be the first time for centuries", Bimer says, "but Kirby, seriously, your smell is.." "What is my smell AND DON'T YOU LOOK LIKE THAT ON ME JEEZ GODDAMNIT!" Bimer is gaining space between him and Kirby, continuing to talk: "You smell like... well.. on the one hand, you smell like a barrel full of alcohol and on the other one you smell as if you smoked grass yesterday.." "YOU STALKER! STOP STALKING ME!!" Bimer is looking really surprised, as Kirby has admitted that he did both of the things Bimer mentioned, but replies disappointed: "Kirby, you are supposed to be a role model ...or at least not drinking and smoking publicly.. and you are here at work, not sober, and I really cannot tolerate.." Meta enters the room, as usual, and Kirby approaches to him while Bimer kept talking. Kirby now interrupts Bimer, while folding his arm around Meta and pointing with the other hand at him. "And guess who was smoking pot too." Kirby, with a big smile, and Bimer, horrified, Meta gets embarrassed and angrily says to Kirby: "Get your arm off my neck or I will kill you..." Kategorie:WasSatireMaintenanceCat